Mon nouvel ami
by Hironayi chan
Summary: Lorsque la ville est dévastée par une guerre entre infectés et survivants,où tout est chacun pour soi,un smoker ayant gardé une part d'humanité décide de changer en commencant par acceuillir un hunter perdu...HunterXSmoker,possibilité de yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Titre:Mon nouvel ami**

**Disclame:le monde de Left 4 dead ne m'appartient pas,mais Luther(le hunter) et Pinel(le Smoker),oui en quelque sorte.**

**Note:Il y aura surement du yaoi au cours de cette fanfiction,alors If you don't like It ,don't read It!**

* * *

Prologue

Je suis assis à la fenêtre,ma clope au bec,j'aspire la fumée qui parcours mes poumons et ressort par une des bulles verte sur ma tête .Le ciel est gris terne,il ne m'inspire rien,tant pis,je sert mon cahier de note.J'essaie en vain,depuis deux semaines ,d'écrire quelque chose.N'importe quoi,mais rien ne vient.

Un bruit attire mon attention en bas,un hunter se cache dans un contenant à poubelle,il y a, à sa poursuite,3 survivants armés d'arme à feu bruillants .Ils cherchent mais ne le trouvent pas ,alors ils s'en aille et il en profite pour sortir et s'adosser au métal froid .Plusieurs des infectés n'ont pas de chez-eux,il n'y pense tout simplement pas,mais d'autre comme moi se sont fait un petit coin à eux bien caché de tout ceux qui voudrait éventuellement nous faire du mal.

J'ai alors une idée ,ce gars-là à l'air si perdu,c'est pourquoi je descend aller l'aider.

«-Ça va?

(aucune réponse)

-Tu peux parler?

(aucune réponse)

-laisse tomber,je te laisse tranquille...»

Je remonte tranquillement les escaliers,tirant une cigarette de ma poche ,je me retourne et voit le hunter me suivre tête baissée,inconsciemment je l'ai invité à dormir chez moi,et il a accepter.

Devant la porte,je tire le bout de tissus noir que j'ai coincé au loquet,il chiale un peu et la porte s'ouvre,le hunter me regarde étonné. nous entrons dans mon appartement,une cuisine,une salle-de-bain et un salon .mon lit n'est qu'un matelas à même le sol recouvert de 2 couvertures chaudes et d'un drap de invité semble savoir de quoi il s'agit lorsqu'il s'élance vers le lit et s'y installe en boule,le sourire au lèvres.

Il me laisse tout juste la place qu'il me faut pour me coucher à ses côté.sûrement à cause du sommeil,sans crainte j'enlève mon chandail et je m'étend près de lui .Il me regarde et marmone;

«-mon nom c'est Luther»

Puis il ferme les yeux et s'endort en ronronnant.

3h00 du matin,un grognement me tire de mon sommeil,en tournant la tête vers la droite,je suis étonné de constater qu'il me tient par le bras,il respire fort et s'éveille brusquement,la part d'humanité en moi me dit seulement de lui caresser les cheveux doucement.

«-Bonne nuit Luther»

* * *

**Hironayi-chan:c'était plutôt bien pour une première fic sur Left 4 dead!**

**Beyond:si j'apparait pas dedant,oui...**

**Nayi-chan:Yay!**


	2. Tout ça pour un pogo!

**Je suis contente d'avoir fini ce chapitre,personnellement je trouvais que ça fesait un bout et que je devrait bien continuer cette histoires...**

**Note:Merci pour vos commentaires motivants,thanks you!**

**Note2:Si voius aimez L4D,j'ai aussi une autre fanfiction que je vient de commencer,venez jeter un petit coup d'oeil...**

* * *

Par la fenête brisée le soleil s'infiltre sans gène pour venir me réveiller.J'ouvre les yeux,m'étire un peu et remarque que Luther n'est plus à mes côtés. Il est à la cuisine,devant la radio qui joue un morceau d'un groupe rock que j'aimais bien avant.À pas lent je me lève et vais le voir .

«bien dormi?»

Il est captivé par la musique et ne m'écoute pas.C'est normal pour un hunter de s'émerveiller pour quelque chose de bruillant,même si ça peut lui occasionner des ennuits parfois.

Il secout la tête au rithme de la batterie,écoutant attentivement les paroles . se rendant compte de ma présence,il me pointe la radio;

«-Ce truc fais du son depuis tout à l'heure,moi j'aime bien comment ils parlent...

-C'est normal,c'est de la musique,et ça,c'est une des meilleurs inventions que je connaisse...

-Mais y'a aussi les pogos non?

-Les pogo?»

Je ne sais pas comment,mais il semble bien que Luther ait conservé quelques uns de ses souvenirs,même si c'est carrément stupide...

«-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par pogo?

-Tu connais pas ça!

-Non,non,c'est juste que...

-C'est vraiment bon!Moi j'en mange tout le temps,sauf que c'est froid ...Tu devrais essayer!Je connais justement un endroit où il y en a!»

Je hoche la tête ,je crois avoir en face de moi un hunter végétarien,si on peux appeller ça comme ça,qui a l'air de se nourrir de pogo , c'est quand même une chance de l'avoir trouvé...

«Viens,on va chercher à manger!»

Il m'empoingne et me tire vers la fenêtre,inconscient je le suis, il se retourne et me demande gené;

«Au fait,je ne t'ai toujours pas demander ton nom...C'est quoi?

-Pinel.

-Woha!C'est génial!»

C'est alors qu'il casse le carreau restant et saute d'un bond puissant ,me tenant encore par le bras, dans le vide total...

«Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!»

Je ne peux retenir ce long cri d'horreur qui le fait sourir .nous atterissons dûrement sur le sol,je tente de descendre mais un bruit attire notre attention,en 2 secondes,il s'emplifi jusqu'a faire trembler les objets tout près .je stop tout mouvements,les yeux agrandits .Mon compagnon semble encore conscient lorsqu'il m'attrape par la manche en criant;

«Taaaaaank!»

Soudainement je me rend compte du danger,je jette un regard affolé vers le fond de la rue,là où le plus massif des infectés se tient,visiblement en colère.

Juste à temps,le hunter me tenant encore m'attire et commence à courrir ,je m'accroche tant bien que mal,nous filons par une fissure,puis une porte enfoncée et ensuite nous traversons un entrepôt où déembulent quelques infectés,il m'emmène dans un coin derrière des boîtes et pose sa main sur ma bouche,me fesant signe de ne pas parler.

Nous entendons le Tank passer,il pouse et écrasse les inconscients et continu son chemin sans rien trouver.

«Es-ce que ça t'arrive souvent?

-Ouais,mais il est facile à semer,on n'a qu'a attendre un peu et ça va l'faire...»

Je ne me rend pas tout de suite compte qu'il se colle à ma poitrine et ferme les yeux,quand je le remarque,je lui demande;

«C'est de ça que tu rêve la nuit?»

Surprit,il répond juste;

«Ouais,de la fois où il m'a attrapé,j'ai bien réussit à me sauver mais...»

Je déteste les infectés comme ce Tank,qui s'amusent à faire du mal au plus faibles,comme Luther .je le serre dans mes bras pour une énième fois,en rêvassant qu'un jour la vie serait moin catrastrophique,je me considérais comme un rêveur qui pense à des choses impossibles,partis dans un songe où tout est normal,mais aujourd'hui je pense qu'il y a peut-être une échapée,une issues par laquelle nous pourrions nous enfuire...

«As-tu encore faim?...»

Il hoche la tête et je l'aide à se relever,et nous continuons tout les deux, main dans la main,notre chemin vers l'épicerie...

* * *

**Hironayi-chan:Cafééééééé!*tape sur son ordinateur à toute vitesse***

**Beyond:Bah justement,On est à court...**

**Nayi-chan:...Hyaaaaaaaaaa!Comment je fais pour continuer moi?*agite les bras***

**Beyond:Calmes-toi et je vais en chercher...**

**Nayi-chan:Ok!*Sourit***


End file.
